The Tragedy of Love and hate
by liananoelle
Summary: Ron and Hermione are drawn into a mystery so deep, it's been playing out for thousands of years...It all comes down to them and their destiny, together forever or apart. First fanfic ever! Please RR. PS could be PG-15 in some parts because of some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was her first day at work and she was late. As she rushed up the stairs, she thought 'Why me?' Then **CRASH** – Blackness.

Passage of time

She awoke in a starch white room. "Huh?, What am I doing here?" she said "What happened?"

Hermione, I ran you over with the mail cart" said a tired voice next to her.

"Ron what are you doing here?"

"We managed to bump into each other on our first day of work." Ron winced.

"The last thing I remember is that I smashed into something" she said "I suppose that was you cart."

"Yep and now I'm out of my job" Ron said glumly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Hermione said. "Wait! What about my job?" She panicked, trying to sit up.

"Don't worry! You have a job & you've only been out for a couple of hours." Ron said, trying to hold her down, and resisting the urge to kiss her at the close proximity.

Hermione relaxed. Her interview at the Ministry had been hard to get & she didn't want to have to go through it again.

"The doctor said you could leave as soon as you woke up. I'll help you home." Ron said

"That's okay. She said sitting up quickly, then groaning as her head suddenly started throbbing.

"No! You shouldn't do magic, drive, or do any strenuous activities. I'm going taking you home." Ron insisted.

"Okay" Hermione reluctantly agreed.

Ron helped her out of bed. "here, lean on me." Ron suggested.

Hermione did so without argument, noticing Ron's muscles and smell. 'I don't need any complications now' she thought.

They walked slowly down the hall and out to the parking lot to the beat-up Chevy Ron drove. He helped her in & drove into downtown London.

"What's your address?" he asked.

"245 Maple Avenue" she replied.

They drove in silence until the apartment complex appeared. Ron helped her out of the car and to her door.

"Well thanks a lot for the ride" Hermione said at her front door.

"No problem" Ron replied. He turned to leave. 'He looks so depressed' Hermione thought ' I need to thank him properly'

"Ron, why don't you come in? I could use the company." Hermione asked suddenly.

"I don't know, you should probably rest." Ron hesitated.

"Please" Hermione pleaded " I have already rested for 3 hours and I don't want to left alone."

"Okay" Ron followed her in and the door shut behind them.

---------------

Outside, in a plain, white vehicle, a report was being made to headquarters. "They're in Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"They're in, sir" said Draco Malfoy, "The birds have entered the coop. Initiate Operation Capture."

Immediately, 3 dozen men popped out of bushes, houses next door and just plain thin air. Hermione's apartment was quickly surrounded. Draco strode quickly up to the door. "Open up in there!" he shouted.

Silence greeted his words. "Open it" grunted the command to the men.

**CRASH**

The apartment was empty. "Damn! Where did they go?" Draco fumed.

**CRASH!**

Hermione winced. "That door was just replaced last week. Now I'm going to have to work overtime for a month to replace it." she whispered, amid more crashes and chaos.

"Shh!" Ron whispered back, "I'm trying to figure out if they are gone."

Hermione fell silent. The apartment was eerily silent. "I'm going out first" Ron said, "Stay here until I get back."

"Damn! We always miss them by just that much," Draco fumed, "You are so incompetent." He suddenly lashed out at the commander of his men.

"Sorry, sir" the commander automatically replied, "We were not prepared."

"Well next time, do exactly as I order, when I order it, or I'll have your head!"

Ron peered cautiously out from behind the door hidden in the back of the pantry. He motioned behind him & Hermione appeared, cautiously exiting the secret room.They walked silently side by side into the kitchen. The chaos was overwhelming; nothing had been spared in the frantic searching.

"You are going to pack your stuff now & we are going to get you out of here" Ron suddenly ordered.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. "OW! She exclaimed, rubbing her suddenly throbbing head. "Why do I have to move?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened right?" he demanded.

Hermione's silence let him know the answer.

"You have 10 minutes" Ron said.

Passage of time

15 minutes later, in a fireplace thousands of miles away from London, a magical fire lit itself & 2 people popped out of it.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked Ron.

"We are at a safe house far from London, England." he replied distracted with their luggage.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You will find out in time" Ron answered, mysteriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

For the next few days, Hermione watched Ron very carefully. He never left her alone in the room, except when they were sleeping and he seemed very jumpy whenever anyone walked by the window.

"What is going on here Ron?" Hermione finally asked on the 5th day in the unknown place.

"I cannot tell you just yet. Have to wait until I'm given the okay." Ron said gruffly.

"From who? Hermione asked.

"Hqus" Ron mumbled.

"Huh? Where? I could have swore you said headquarters."

"Yes I did."

Hermione was shocked. "Are you with the Secret police or something? What have I done to deserve this? Why me? Why?"

Ron just sighed. " Now that you know part of the story, let me tell you the rest. It began long ago, in the time when everyone had magic. Some wanted to live without it, and they formed a group known as the Muggles. They went far away to an unknown land now the Americas. That's what the Pilgrims were doing. Anyway, they cut themselves off completely. They formed their own government and there were many wars between the newly formed federation and the magical entities in Europe. Before the whole mess started, a seer had predicted the riff. She also told of how the riff could be healed, or further split. The key was a young magical woman of Muggle descent who suddenly awoke to her powers and attended the famous Hogwarts school. In order to heal the riff, she must discover her true love, a magical being who she knew well. But the dark forces at work also were told how the riff could be split. If the young woman became with child of a Dark Lord's son, then the world would be worse off than ever."

Hermione absorbed the story. "Is that why Draco's been after me?

Ron nodded "And that's why you are here now, so that you will not fall into the hands of the Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named."

"What?!? You have failed me again? How could this happen?" Raged Voldemort.

"I'm sorry sir, but the commanders were slow to follow my orders and by the time we had gotten the door open, they had vanished." Draco said, wincing.

"Well see that it doesn't happen again other wise…" Voldemort snapped his fingers and Draco writhed in pain, "You will feel much worse everytime you fail to bring me Granger."

"Yes master" Draco moaned still twitching.

"Good, now send in the commander" Voldemort ordered.

Draco nodded limping out of the Dark Lord's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all my adoring fans! What's happening? Let's see… You won't read this until I see some more reviews! And that could be awhile. Have fun reading!

Chapter 4 

One week later, Hermione had finally relaxed enough to question Ron more. And she did it the only way she knew how: Flattery and flirting. "Hey Ron? Where did you get to?"

"I'm right here, in the living room. What is it? Did you have a vision? Voldemort sent an owl?" Ron panicked.

"Huh? No nothing like that. Just making sure that you are still alive and haven't keeled over from protectiveness." Hermione teased.

Ron looked miffed. "I'm just trying to protect you. And I think that I'm doing an excellent job of it." He said, offended.

"I was just kidding" Hermione walked across the room and gave Ron a hug. "It's just that I feel so cut off from the outside world, and everyone in it" She began to sob convincingly.

"Hermione, don't cry! It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have figured you couldn't handle being this cut off from everyone." Ron confessed. "I know you better than that."

"It's okay. As long as I'm not alone. I hate the thought now that I know that I'm the only thing standing between Voldemort and the destruction of the world." Hermione sniffed, crying almost under control now. She snuggled closer to Ron.

"Now Hermione, I'm not your personal pillow." Ron said reddening.

Hermione could now feel the reason for his uncomfortable attitude. "I don't mind. I like it here." She announced.

"Are you sure?" Ron questioned.

"Mhmmm" Hermione said, reaching for it

Poof

Ron awoke with a gasp. 'Not again! Why did I keep having these? It's not like I'm obsessed or anything.' He thought. With a squeaking of the bedsprings, Ron got up to change his sheets and report on Hermione's safety. As he did every night, he checked Hermione's room to be sure she hadn't vanished in the night. But this time… He didn't find what he thought he would….

A/n: I love cliff hangers! Especially when I know what's going to happen. Hehe! R R and you too will know what I know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you 2 reviewers for at least bothering to check out my story and review it. I was stuck for awhile about what exactly should happen…But then….. ATTACK!**

**Plot bunnies are wonderful**

**Chapter 5**

Ron was astonished. Hermione was floating in midair, still asleep. 'What in the world?' He thought. Then he remembered the signs he had read about. "Holy Hell!" he swore out loud.

And just like that, Hermione gracefully dropped back onto her bed as she usually slept. Ron ran from the room and to the fireplace. He frantically lit the fire and shouted out "Ministry of Magic!" and with a flash of light, he was gone.

-

(AN: hopefully that will show up as a line)

Draco Malfoy woke with a start. He felt different, not only because he hadn't gone to sleep next to one of his whores, but something else inside of him had changed. 'It's beginning' he knew without a doubt. But what that something was, he wasn't completely sure of.

-

(and that one too)

Ron ran through the empty departments until he finally located the correct door of (drumroll please) Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, now the youngest head Auror ever.

He banged frantically on the door. "Harry! I know you are in there! Please open up. It's Hermi—"

He was cut off as the door swung open to reveal a frazzled looking Harry. "Ron! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be keeping Hermione safe from Voldemort."

"The madness has started." Ron simply said

Harry stared at him. "Already? But we aren't prepared yet! We figured at least another month!"

"Well we all figured wrong." Ron said "We need to unlock the secret vault now. Or" he added softly "Hermione will be lost forever in her past."

-

**OH! What now all you readers? What will happen to Ron, Hermione, Harry and the other players in the story I'm currently spinning? Only I know and the only way you can find out is to Read and Review as fast as you can scroll, type and click to send!**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey all you reading fans out there! (You being just my bff from school) Updating again even if you never ever review. Oh well, here it goes:

Chapter 6: The vault of Secret Pasts 

Ron and Harry ran down the hall to the door with no handle. "How do we open it?" Harry asked.

"It was said that it would open when the one who needed it most was in front…" Ron began to answer. But before he could finish, the door creaked open and a flash of light emitted. The men shielded their eyes against the suddenly light. Then just as suddenly as it had appeared the light vanished. The room was completely empty.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked Ron.

"I have no idea. But I'm going in" Ron said determinedly. "If it will help Hermione, then I will do anything. And with that, he stepped in. Almost immediately a gentle glow began to shine in the center of the room. As Ron got closer, it grew in intensity. Then Harry blinked, and Ron was gone.

(line break and perspective switch)

Draco Malfoy was again wrenched from his pleasant dreams, but his time for a more ominous purpose. His dark mark was throbbing. Lord Voldemort wished to see him and all the other Death Eaters. Draco shivered. It didn't bode well. This was an emergency meeting, most likely to make a fool or example of someone. He tried to remember if he had done anything of the sort, but could only remember his dream It had been of a pretty young woman about his age, but one he hadn't slept with before. He was at some kind of an altar or something. 'Hmm' Draco mused 'Bologna never had this effect before. Oh well, that's what I get for Midnight snacks.'

He got up and got dressed in the standard uniform of a Death Eater: Black robes and a hood. He got his wand from the bedside table and disapparated to the site of the meeting. He was seated among almost 100 Death Eaters, whose ranks had swelled following the conformation of the Dark Lord's return. He wondered who among them would be gone tonight. Then, Voldemort appeared in a shimmery haze of light.

"Welcome my followers! Tonight, we rejoice. I have finally discovered how my return can be forever." Voldemort announced

Murmurs ran throughout the ranks of Death Eaters. This was new. Everyone present was stunned.

"What I mean to say is one of our number is going to be promoted tonight to find a certain someone. When I call this person's name, would they please step forward? Draco Malfoy!"

Draco got up amidst gasps and clapping from his supporters he had amassed. Who did Voldemort want him to find that was so important that he needed to bring it up at a meeting of the whole group? It was just too weird…unless he had found the missing link he had been searching for since the beginning of his days of darkness. Draco began to sweat. He didn't like Voldemort's tone. He felt nervous and suddenly felt like just keeling over now rather than face his master. His dream suddenly floated to the surface of his mind as Voldemort began to probe it.

"Yes my followers. This is the night I have been waiting for all my evil reign! The person who can finally once and for all get rid of the light side. Draco Malfoy!"

And with that Draco fainted.

(another line break)

When Ron reached the middle of the room, he was transported back in time to the beginning of time. He watched the universe form from the big bang and then the first life forms evolve. He watched the meteor hit, and all life die right before his eyes. He watched the beginnings of man and finally the creation of the first wizarding community in Sumer. The Summerians had advanced creations and spells and could control everything with a thought. Their world lasted only 200 years before it was destroyed by an evil force. Again and again, Ron watched the fall of civilizations, until he was in modern day England. He watched Voldemort's first rising and then his defeat at the hands of a young Harry Potter. He then watched himself growing up. But the movie of life's record slowed down on the day he had first met Hermione. He felt almost as if she was "it" the one thing that could keep their civilization from collapsing again. He saw their adventures in Hogwarts, laughing at all the joyful memories and sobbing at the not so pleasant ones. And then he saw commencement day; the most important of his life and the day in which he had made the worst mistake of it.

memory-

The day had dawned clear and beautiful. Ron and Harry were eating breakfast for the last time in the Great Hall. They were reminiscing about all the good times that they had had in the school over 7 years. Harry was going into the Auror Academy and Ron was following in a different class specialization. Hermione was going to Mediwitch school in America where they were so advanced, they didn't even have to use wands, only push buttons.

"I'm going to miss this place" Ron sighed.

"Me too. But what I'll miss most is seeing the look on Draco's face when I beat him in Quidditch again for the 100th time" Harry laughed.

"Or how about reminders of Ferret Boy, the on going legacy." Ron chuckled.

"The girls giggling and fawning over me will not be missed at all. Well except for Ginny." Harry hastily reassured Ron. "I'll love her forever."

"Good! Or you won't be able to bring any Harry Jr.'s into this world ever." Ron spat at him

Ron was suddenly attacked from behind. "Oh My GOD! I cannot believe we are graduating!" Hermione said excitedly. "I cannot wait to go to America."

Ron was suddenly reminded that he wouldn't see his secret love for almost 9 months. He wasn't sure if he could bear it.

"But Hermione! Won't you miss anything?" Harry asked knowingly.

"Well of course! I'll miss Hogwarts and you and Ron and everyone else in Gryffindor but I'll be on my own, learning to help people live!"

Ron felt his heart ache at her words. 'Will she ever notice me?' He wondered. Harry looked sympathetically at him. He knew how Ron felt. Ron would never get up the courage to tell Hermione the truth about his feelings.

'Oh well.' Harry thought 'At least we'll all be together at Christmas.

But Christmas came and went with few letters flying. Medical school was hard and so was Auror training. They barely had any time to study, much less keep in contact.

end memory-

Ron was sad to see how far they had drifted apart from each other….until a few months ago when he had been contacted by Dumbledore.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are y u doing? We need you to come to a meeting June 10th at 4:30 in the Minister's office. Please reschedule any appointments because you really need to be in on this "discussion"_

_Sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore 

_Albus Dumbledore, Minister of Magic_

Ron was amazed. He hadn't been contacted for a mission in 5 years. He had been discharged honourably after the first of many battles in which he had lost his finger. He had never been needed before. He wondered at the urgency of it.

June 10th, 4:35.

Ron ran up the stairs 2 at a time. 'Why am I always late?' He asked himself 'This is the most important thing in my life, and I can't be there on time' He ran to the Minister's door and knocked loudly. The door swung open suddenly to reveal Harry and Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Mister Weasley. On time as usual." Dumbledore greeted him.

"Hey Ron! How are you?" Harry asked.

"Why are you here Harry?" Ron asked amazed " I thought that I was summoned for something serious"

"Oh but it is" Dumbledore said suddenly very grave. "I'm afraid it's about Miss Granger."

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry gasped.

88888888

(end of chapter)

HEHEHEHEHE! Another cliffy! But that wouldn't happen if some thing like hmmmm cough hit the purple button cough Excuse me! I got a wicked cold over here!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: You know, if you really did hit that precious button at the bottom more often, the plot bunnies might suddenly hit me from behind a tree or something. Hmmmm….

Anyway, On with the Show!

Chapter 7 

"Hermione?" Ron and Harry gasped.

"Yes. I'm afraid that we have found an ancient prophecy dating back to 1665, when the union of muggles first split from the rest of the wizarding world. The one said to be able to heal the rift was a muggle born witch, who would attend Hogwarts. She must find her true love and marry him. There is a way; however, that this can all go wrong.."

"What?" Ron asked wildly "What can go wrong?"

"If she is impregnated by The Dark Lord's son, then all is lost to the cycle of destruction. For the child born of the Muggle and Dark Lord's son's union will be the most evil creature ever to exist in our lifetimes. 100 times worse than Voldemort and Grimwauld combined."

Ron and Harry sat silently for several minutes, absorbing the information. Ron finally asked "Why and how does this concern the two of us?"

"Well, she is supposed to find her true love among those she knows well. And everyone knows that she was a part of the Golden Trio. You two are the ones most likely to be the missing link to her past and her inherited powers." Dumbledore replied gently.

"But, I love….. someone else" Harry stammered.

"I'm well aware that you have another love; however, you still need to consider that this may be a decision that will be better for all, not just yourself." Dumbledore said gently.

Harry eyed Ron. "What about you, Ron? How do you feel about this?"

"I think that….. that… it will have to work between Hermione and me. I won't be the cause of your misery for the rest of my life. Besides," Ron blushed "I kinda do like her like that already."

Harry stared at Ron for a long time. "You are actually admitting that you might have a crush on our best friend, and have for a while?"

"Yes…, I guess so" Ron finally replied, turning redder by the minute.

"HALLELUJAH!" Harry yelled. "You finally admitted what everyone else has known forever."

(Line here)

Draco woke up in a soft, warm bed. He didn't remember how he got there until he rolled over and saw Voldemort sitting beside his bed.

"Ahh Draco! You are awake. Finally." The Dark Lord hissed.

"Yes sir" Draco said dutifully "Although I don't exactly remember how I got here in the first place."

"You have become my right-hand man Draco. You are the one who is going to bring me fame and fortune and the right to world domination." He laughed evily.

Draco was stunned. He had never been that loyal of a Death Eater, surely not loyal enough to be promoted in such a way. Then, he suddenly remembered his dream of a marriage ceremony and then his rude awaking at the hands of his dark mark. Then he remembered the fateful meeting.

"Yes. It is so. You are the one I have been searching for. You are the guarantee that I, Voldemort, will rule the world without any opposition. This is what you were born for."

"Huh? Why am I so important now?" Draco asked stupidly

"You, my child, are really that, mine. Long ago, a prophecy was made about your importance. You are to find a Muggleborn witch, who is from Hogwarts, and bed her. With that, you will become my heir and my key to complete power!" Voldemort cackled evilly.

"Okay then" Draco muttered. "He really has lost it."

"First what you need to do is return to the magical world and search for a Muggle witch who will be the key to your fate." Voldemort instructed. "Then you will need to report to me daily on your whereabouts and the progress of our plan. He laughed evilly again.

'I feel almost sorry for the poor girl I have to fuck.' Draco thought. 'She's probably really nice and pretty.'

Little did he know that his mortal enemies were learning exactly what he had just heard for the first time.

(another line)

The day after Harry, Ron and Draco heard the news, they were all still in a daze. Hermione was so small and fragile….How could she be the one who was going to give birth to the one who would save (or destroy)the whole world? It just didn't seem right. Ron and Harry began vigorous training to the signs of the awakening of Hermione's powers, and Draco began to train with the merciless Dark Lord. Then, suddenly, Hermione disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The frantic search began. Harry and Ron visited all her favorite places in hopes of finding her, but to no avail. It was as if she had gotten on a boat and been sucked up by the Bermuda Triangle! And if she had fallen into the Dark Lord's hands…. Well that would just be a disaster waiting to happen. As suddenly as she had disappeared, she reappaered, untouched and just as beautiful as ever. She accepted a job at the Ministry, and was scheduled to begin that following Monday. Little did she know that she would in fact be run over by her friend...

HEHEHE! Sorry about all the cliffhangers! But I think that it makes the story flow….plus it gives me time to read your reviews and think about when I should finish this. Maybe never!


End file.
